


Arts & Culture

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canon - TV, Community: ds_con_envy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're on vacation in St. Louis. We could be in Bermuda—"</p><p>"I know. You're preaching to the choir, Kowalski."</p><p>"Don't you feel like you're on a class fieldtrip?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arts & Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rubberbutton in the ds_con_envy fic &amp; icon exchange. Thanks to thecomingnight for city details and for reminding me of the inevitable boyness of boys.

"Missouri History Museum" read the sign in front of the huge flat-faced building before them. Fraser was striding ahead toward the doors. Vecchio noticed Ray had stopped dead in the parking lot and come back. "You okay?" he asked.

"We're on vacation in St. Louis. We could be in Bermuda—"

"I know. You're preaching to the choir, Kowalski."

"Don't you feel like you're on a class fieldtrip?"

Vecchio shook his head. "When we were at the Basilica, yeah. Catholic school kid, remember? The nuns only let us out to go to church."

"Right. We had to go do crap like this in history nearly every year. I always got detention for fighting on the bus."

"Ray! Ray!" Fraser called from the steps.

"Oh Christ," Ray said.

"Don't blame me, it wasn't my idea."

"And it makes him happy, I know." Ray smiled at Fraser as they approached. He did look happy. He ate this stuff with a spoon. Then he had a thought. "Hey, is this the one with the bar inside?"

"Ah, no. I'm afraid that museum is located downtown in the business district. This museum hosts the complete exhibit of the Lewis and Clark Expedition to find and map a land route to the Pacific. It contains quite a collection of Native American artifacts from the pre-Colonial and early Colonial United States."

Vecchio was nodding along like he cared. Ray kicked his shoe. Inside the door, Fraser was standing sideways, hesitating on his way to the ticket desk. A sign on the outside of the door advertised a new arrival in the primate habitat at the zoo, just a short drive further into Forest Park.

Ray pointed it out to Vecchio, whose eyes went wide. Ray quirked an eyebrow and Vecchio nodded broadly. Fraser stuck his head out the door right on cue.

"Fraser," Ray called, "so, how about we pick you up here in…oh, three hours or so?"

Fraser read the sign on the glass and visibly (Ray knew what to look for now!) repressed a laugh.

"Wait," Vecchio said, opening his coat, "take my cell phone, Fraser. Knowing our luck, there'll be an ancient artifact emergency while you're in there."

"An ancient artifact emergency?" Fraser said.

"Have fun," Ray said.

"Don't lose my phone!" Vecchio added. Then they were off to check out the poo-flinging monkeys.


End file.
